Pokémon: The Alpha Adventures
by Infernap
Summary: In the region of Hoenn, a Trainer starts out on his first adventure...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello. My name is Professor Birch, and welcome to the world of Pokémon."

As I sat in the truck with absolutely no adult supervision, bouncing around with all of the objects that my family was bringing to their house, I wondered why Professor Birch kept rattling on about things that all 1-year olds know. He even knew that I was the son of a Gym Leader, and yet he was talking to me about how Pokémon battle each other. I've known this for years!

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

Wow. Professor Birch didn't even know my gender. I guessed Dad didn't even bother to share my gender with the Professor. I answered by saying I was a boy. Of all the insults, the picture I had to click to confirm I was a boy was a picture of me! Why did he ask my gender if he obviously already knew it?

"What is your name?"

Dad didn't bother to tell him even that my name was Orlando!

"Your adventure is starting! Get ready to step into the world of Pokémon!"

I thought as the door to the outside opened that I've been living in this world for my whole life, and it's only the Hoenn region that's new. The door opens and I step through.

* * *

><p>I walked into my new house in Littleroot Town. Apparently, there was only one other family living in the town. Small town living, much? Anyways, when I got in the house my mom told me how she was sorry for me to ride in the moving truck. Why did she tell me to go in the truck instead of travelling with her on ahead? She also told me how the nice Machoke are helping me move, and told me to go set the time on my clock. Was she really so busy she couldn't even set a clock correctly? I decided not to think about that and headed upstairs to set the clock.<p>

I went upstairs, set the clock, and walked back downstairs. Mom told me to go check in on the neighbours. I walked next door, and the professor's daughter, May, started prattling on about how she wanted to have a new friend. I guess that's what happens when you've lived your life with only your parents and a Pokémon to keep you company. Once you meet someone your own age, you don't know what to do. After May finally finished talking, I decided to explore my new hometown.

I covered all of the town in basically half a minute, and then I decided to explore out of town a bit.

As I walked onto Route 101, I saw and heard Professor Birch screaming for help. He was cornered by a Poochyena.

"Quick! Use one of the Poké Balls in my bag to battle this Poochyena!"

"You're a Pokémon researcher. Surely you must know how to handle a Poochyena?"

"I unwisely decided to learn about the Pokémon farthest from Littleroot Town first, and I'm just learning about Poochyena. Hurry up!"

I decided to choose Mudkip, and I started battling the Poochyena.

I swiftly dispatched it with a couple of Water Gun attacks, and I talked to Professor Birch.

"Come to my lab, Orlando. I need to talk to you.", he said.

* * *

><p>I got to Professor Birch's lab, and he told me that I could keep his Mudkip.<p>

"But isn't this an incredibly rare Pokémon, and it's even a female one, which is super-rare. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"I've already studied it, and I have 10 other female Mudkip. Just take it."

"Alright, what's the catch?"

"Every Pokémon you meet, you have to study, and record your findings in the Pokédex."

"How will I meet enough Pokémon to help you?" I asked him.

"Convince your mom to let you go, Orlando."

We both knew my mom, and she was easy to convince.

"But I just got here! You're making me leave my new hometown already?"

"May's leaving too, and there are no other kids in the town.", he said in a pleading voice.

"Alright, fine."

I went to go talk to Mom, but she was waiting outside the Lab.

"You've met Professor Birch? That's great! We'll all get to know each other really well."

"Mom, I want to go on a journey. Professor Birch gave me this Mudkip and a Pokédex. Is it okay if I go?"

"Orlando, of course! You can't stay here forever."

"Okay, bye?", I said as I left Littleroot Town.

"Oh, wait!", she said. "Here's a new function for your PokéNav Plus that lets you check which Pokémon are in a certain region. Bye!"

"Bye, then."

"Wait! Remember to treat your Pokémon well."

"Okay, bye.", I said as I ran down Route 101 to stop her from talking any more.

So, what do you think? This is my first comedy series and I hope I did a good job.


	2. Chapter 2

As I started down Route 101, Mudkip and I battled a few Pokémon, and raised Mudkip's level. Once I reached Oldale Town, I was ready to start heading out west to Petalburg City, where my dad's gym was situated. However, a scientist had other ideas.

"Hey!" I called out. "Could you please move? I'm trying to head to Petalburg City!"

"I'm sorry,", he responded. "But I have to study these footprints. Can't you just walk on either side of me?"

I looked to either side of him. The trees were so thick that I couldn't even make a dent in walking through them. Seriously, why does Hoenn have such hard trees?

"No, I can't. They're too thick. You're blocking all the commuters between Oldale Town and Petalburg City." I said.

"You don't understand. They can just head north, head east, head south, head west, head north, and then head east. There is, in fact, another way to Petalburg from here. Why don't you go that way and leave me alone?", the scientist said.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to." I stormed off in a hurry north, after taking a quick stop to heal my Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre, and then I walked onto Route 103.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at Route 103, I walked through some tall grass, and then I saw May.<p>

"May!", I called out.

"Oh! Hi, Orlando!", she responded. "Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

She sent out Treecko, and I used Mudkip.

"Seriously? Why'd you pick the starter good against mine?", I wondered out loud.

"Well, sorry. I happened to get my Pokémon years before you got yours, isn't that right, Treecko?"

While she was talking, she hadn't realized that I had been constantly telling Mudkip to use Tackle under my breath. I won, and she never even used a Grass-type move.

"The distraction worked.", I whispered to Mudkip.

"All right, I guess I'll also give you some Poké Balls. If you find a wild Pokémon, you can catch it in one.", May told me.

"Give me a break,", I thought. "Everyone knows that."

"Also, if you move slowly, you can sneak up on a Pokémon! Try sneaking up on that one over there."

"No, I'm not interested in sneaking up. I'll catch my Pokémon the old-fashioned way.", I told Mudkip as I walked away. Unfortunately, because I was walking slowly while talking to Mudkip, a Pokémon had popped up in front of me. As I talked to Mudkip, I snuck up on it without wanting to.

"Alright! It's a Water type.", I told Mudkip. "Let's build a team of all Water types, because the best Trainers only ever use one type." The wild Wingull circled and stared at me.

"Mudkip, attack the Wingull!"

Somehow, Mudkip had jumped high enough to attack Wingull in the air. As Wingull spiralled down, I threw my Poké Ball. The Poké Ball wriggled a few times, and then Wingull was caught.

"Cool! I caught a Wingull!". I then hurried to the Pokémon Centre in Oldale Town to heal it.

* * *

><p>I started walking to the north, with my Pokémon beside me, but then I thought I'd check in with Footprint Guy.<p>

"Hey! Which Pokémon was the footprint of?", I asked.

"Erm... It turns out it was actually... my own.", he replied.

I laughed at him as I walked down the path to Route 102, my Mudkip next to me and my Wingull flying above me.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my reviewer, damsainx, who only had kind words to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will soon come up with the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
